User talk:Anonymous pages/Boobies
This is hilarious. 01:51, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Recklessly juvenile. --◄mendel► 02:34, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::... Just wow... -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 02:37, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::Lol. This is kinda weird. Btw, Mendel, boobsize changes with some armor. They have an inherent boob size modifier ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 10:03, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, so does boob exposure, so feel free to add more screenshots. Actually, what's changing is probably not the size, but the bra that belongs to the armor (or the chestpiece itself) shapes the boobs differently (much like a wonderbra promises to do). --◄mendel► 10:14, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Elite Gladiator armor for the Female Warrior decreases boobsize compared to naked. Dunno if that's what a wonderbra does? :P --- -- (s)talkpage 10:17, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::I vote this article be seperated into the different ptofessions' boobies. Ex. Ritualist boobies, Elelmentalist boobies, etc, then perform a social experament to see which page gets the most hits. BTW, easily the best article on GWiki! Shadowshear 01:49, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Stub line Should read: ''This article is a stub. You can help by adding more boob (or other stubs) according to the style guide. for more lulz. With proper links and such, ofc. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:08, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Done.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 16:19, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::Epic. 16:30, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Wtb delete -_- (T/ ) 01:52, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :100k+225e Shadowshear 01:53, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::Absolutely not. Go design your web page. 02:09, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::Zack & Miri etc (T/ ) 02:11, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Entropy wins imo. --Shadowcrest 02:12, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Actually, I think it's a great statement on how ridiculous some of the female armors are. Jink 03:17, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Boobs are natural and beautiful. Porn is not. 03:39, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::All ppl use macros to farm hfff :P Its hipocrisy to understand that like a "sin" (T/ ) 03:53, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I am the only Macros allowed on this wiki. --Macros 09:32, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Felix, I hate to disappoint you, but these boobs are NOT natural. --◄mendel► 12:49, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :These are actual unretouched un-texmodded Guild Wars screenshots. Anybody can see this within 5 minutes of getting the game. As our website caters to those that play this game, these pictures cannot be more inappropriate for our target audience than the game itself is. --◄mendel► 09:05, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::context like and such as (T/ ) 09:19, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::wtb actual argument. --◄mendel► 10:33, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :There are reasons why this page could be considered inappropriate for the wiki, not least of all because by centering on a certain aspect of their physique, it reduces the in-game women avatars to mere objects. They are, of course, and the way they are clothed reinforce that this is a conscious decision of the game designers. It could be replied that the same observation can be made about the male avatars, but there is no "muscles" article, ostensibly because the girls/women interested in them haven't made one. :So these breasts were made to be stared at; and this page seems to say "Go stare at them!". Of course, that's just an ironic exhortation, because the males of appropriate ages don't need prompting; inasmuch this page is ironic (and reduces "boobies" vandalism). So your female avatar is going to get stared at no matter what. What this page also does it make you aware that this is going on, and may make you feel uncomfortable identifying with your online avatar. For that, I am sorry. :What is the effect of this page on males? It might break a taboo for you and help you on your road to a more relaxed sexuality, especially if you realize that there are situations in the heat of battle where the boobz0Rz of a female avatar don't matter as much as the skill and intelligence of the player controlling it - and that, in fact, you won't know from the avatar whether that skilled player is male or female. If this page helps its viewers on the road to that realization, it has a reason for being. --◄mendel► 09:58, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::Felix: "Porn is the explicit depiction of sexual subject matter with the sole intention of sexually exciting the viewer." Like and such as... this page? After all, the subject matter of porn (boobs, most commonly) is "natural and beautiful", isn't it? ::Mendel: ::*"because the girls/women interested in them haven't made one." I am interested in maintaining a page about how excessive drinking is good for the body, is perfectly safe, and how we fully endorse kids to drink regularly. Let's do it. After all, ANet clearly knew what they were doing putting alcohol in the game and then adding a reward for excessive alcohol consumption, and how no harm ever befalls the character because of it and that people are rewarded for drinking. How is that any different from maintaining a page and encouraging people (including young kids with parents nearby) to stare at boobs? ::*"and reduces "boobies" vandalism." It immortalizes it, not reduces it. Vandals will be happy making a boobies page, even if one already exists. If nothing else, you've provided them a means to copy+paste it into mainspace. ::*"What this page also does it make you aware that this is going on, and may make you feel uncomfortable identifying with your online avatar." I'm not sure what point you're trying to make with this. It's common knowledge boobs on video games are huge, we don't need to provide screens of said oversized boobs to kids. ::*"It might break a taboo for you and help you on your road to a more relaxed sexuality." What would porn accomplish? ::*"especially if you realize that there are situations in the heat of battle where the boobz0Rz of a female avatar don't matter as much as the skill and intelligence of the player controlling it - and that, in fact, you won't know from the avatar whether that skilled player is male or female." I don't understand how this has a point at all, much less one for keeping the page. ::I still don't think this page should exist. Our job isn't to provide pics of boobs to people, regardless of whether or not they appear in game. --Shadowcrest 21:04, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::Userpage though, IMO it should be at least be moved to a page that dosn't scream "porn" RandomTime 21:16, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::So I can upload whatever I want and put it on my userpage? This exceeds the bounds of good taste, much like this does. --Shadowcrest 21:21, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::::If you think this is beyond "good taste", go picket a Victoria's Secret. >.> —Dr Ishmael 21:29, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::We are not a lingerie store, last I checked. Nor do we target specifically those of a proper age with our content. --Shadowcrest 21:31, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::But that lingerie store is still sitting in the middle of the mall, where hundreds of kids are walking past it every day. This is an obscure page on a non-official wiki for an old video game. VS has a lot more exposure to kids than this article does. —Dr Ishmael 21:35, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Then explain to me where we draw the line, then. A page about boobs is acceptable? How is it different than not allowing scantily-clad people IRL to upload pics of themselves, encouraging people to drink more or allow unsuspecting kids to wander across Grinch's story? It isn't our job to police kids like a parent would in a mall, but we shouldn't be providing it to them. --Shadowcrest 21:43, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Who honestly is going to stumble across a page titled User: Anonymous pages/Boobies on a video game wiki accidentally? I don't see what purpose it has, but its not mainspace atm. Lord of all tyria 21:47, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Someone will, if we keep posting on the talk page. Cress Arvein 21:48, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Look, this is NOT pornography, this is NOT illegal, and the aforementioned "children" can stare at these all they want 10 minutes after their parents gave them this game. Get over it. RoseOfKali 21:50, 13 November 2008 (UTC) : The wiki isn't here to encourage sexuality and freedom from taboos. It serves no purpose on the wiki, neither in the mainspace or userspace - if the aim of the page is to encourage people to stare at breasts, the page serves as pornography, and the wiki doesn't accept pornography. Also, vandalism articles that were deleted are meant to stay deleted. That's why it's called deletion. -- 21:52, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::Do not invent definitions of pornography, please. And vandalism has nothing to do with this discussion. Also, this page is not meant to encourage anything. Anything else? RoseOfKali 21:55, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::"Patently offensive" is in the section. If it can offend someone, remove it. This again serves no purpose whatsoever. And reread mendel's post, because that is exactly what he advocates. Anything else? --Shadowcrest 21:57, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::That's Mendel's opinion, and I read it as sarcasm more than anything. I am also offended by the images of Bonecage_Scythe, it gives me nightmares, please, remove it. RoseOfKali 22:00, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::"patently" would mean offensive to a good deal of people, because if we deleted because ONE person was offended, the entire wiki would be gone (I mean that literally too, there was some guy who tagged a bunch for deletion because of license things he thought were wrong after the Wikia move, and under him the entire site would be removed) --Gimmethegepgun 22:00, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::::RoseOfKali, some reasoning and a proper argument would be nice. -- 22:02, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Please read the definition and provide the "proper argument" for deletion first. If a page exists, nobody should have to defend its existence, unless someone provided a good reason for it's deletion first. I have yet to see one. RoseOfKali 22:04, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Does it really matter? Why don't we just move it to some obscure subpage or put it all in a showhide box (I cant remember if tables work in them). Would that satisfy your want for censorship? — Warw/Wick 22:12, 13 November 2008 (UTC) : From patently offenive article: :*The dominant theme of the material taken as a whole appeals to a prurient interest in sex :*The material is patently offensive because it affronts contemporary community standards relating to the description or representation of sexual matters :*The material is utterly without redeeming social value :*Representations or descriptions of ultimate sex acts normal or perverted, actual or simulated :*Representations or descriptions of masturbation, excretory functions, and lewd exhibitions of the genitals. :All of which are accurate. So when I make an article about sex in mainspace I won't have too defend it? Cool, thanks for saving me the trouble. At gimme: There's a difference between people finding what Gravewit did illegal and finding images depicting breasts offensive. --Shadowcrest 22:14, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::Of course you will, this ACTUALLY fits under the "patently offensive" definition. RoseOfKali 22:16, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::patently (comparative more patently, superlative most patently) ::In a clear and unambiguous manner. ::Retrieved from "http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/patently" ::I don't see anything "patent" in the arguments here. Move to "/Chests" and nobody will care about it in RC. Done. RoseOfKali 22:19, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::*The dominant theme of the material taken as a whole appeals to a prurient interest in sex :::It doesn't. No nudity, for one thing. No genitals, no nothing. ::*The material is patently offensive because it affronts contemporary community standards relating to the description or representation of sexual matters :::It's in the game we are about. If the game isn't up to our standards, we can just close the wiki. ::*The material is utterly without redeeming social value :::I've written text on teh page and here to show it's not without. ::*Representations or descriptions of ultimate sex acts normal or perverted, actual or simulated :::No sey acts whatsoever. ::*Representations or descriptions of masturbation, excretory functions, and lewd exhibitions of the genitals. :::Breats are not genitals. :::Conclusion? Your definition doesn't apply. --◄mendel► 22:41, 13 November 2008 (UTC) /sigh Wikipedia:Breast. If WP can show pictures of fully nude, real breasts, then we can keep this article. Case closed. —Dr Ishmael 22:23, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :How is Wikipedia and GuildWiki analogous? (How is that Wikipedia article and this analagous? They're two different entities, with different aims. In fact, this article is for the promotion of looking at breasts for sexuality, it's not for encyclopaedic or informative reasons. "Wikipedia does it, so why can't we" isn't really good enough. -- 22:27, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::"I don't like in-game un-altered images of perfectly socially-acceptable cleavage" isn't good enough either. RoseOfKali 22:29, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::If you're going to quote me, please make sure you're actually quoting me. I said no such thing, whether explicitly or otherwise. I don't like it or dislike it. I just realise its purpose is inappropriate and unrelated to the wiki's function. Also, acceptability in Life != acceptability in wiki. -- 22:34, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::This page isn't "promoting" anything, it's not featured or advertised anywhere, and is not linked to from any Mainspace articles, and is located in Userspace. Why is it that it offends you again? I wasn't quoting anyone in particular, just summarizing the arguments heard so far. And what is so special about this wiki that it supposedly has stricter restrictions than normal everyday life and Cartoon Network Televition or the T-rated game that it supposedly references? Go write to Anet and tell them to remove breast physics from a T-rated game and provide camies under all those revealing chest armor pieces. If they listen, THEN come back here. RoseOfKali 22:40, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Please, delete these unambiguously patently offensive, intercourse and strip-tease themed, pornographic videos that populate the Mainspace of this Wikia. /sarcasm... >_< RoseOfKali 23:07, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::It's interesting how the "this page serves no purpose whatsoever in this wiki/game" argument is brought up. Clearly, all the pages at the Humor category also do not serve this specific wiki/game, except maybe for entertainment. And I found this page lulworthy and entertaining. Not as much as the discussion, ofc. --Alf's Hitman 23:13, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::Might as well add a disclaimer or something atop for all the carebears. --Alf's Hitman 23:17, 13 November 2008 (UTC) A I like how the Assassin is omitted here... RoseOfKali 06:19, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Male Paragons stole whatever proportion of boob size that Assassins got. (T/ ) 06:20, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::They even took the nipples... :( RoseOfKali 06:23, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::They ''especially'' took the nipples. 06:57, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Golden Fox Strike ought to cause Cracked Armor if it hits the chest. Also, Rits should have a greater chance to be hit in the chest, etc. (T/ ) 06:58, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::::GFS is useful enough as it is, tbh. In fact, it's probably one of the three most useful lead attacks. 07:02, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::A useful Lead Attack? Hohoho. I count four: #Unsuspecting Strike (domages) #Golden Fox Strike (domages, unblockable) #Jagged Strike (domages, quickest recharge, has great synergy with Seeping Wound) #Disrupting Stab (useful if works, chains well to Exhausting Assault) ::::::There is also Sneak Attack but that's...special. (T/ ) 07:06, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Actually, they are: #Golden Fox Strike (Shattering Assault chain) #Jagged Strike (spammable bleeding, short recharge) #Black Mantis Strike (forms every decent non-shattering non-Death Blossom chain) Unsuspecting Strike is only good with Vow of Strength. 07:17, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Black Mantis Thrust? Cripple on Hexed? Okay...also, Unsuspecting is 2nd fastest recharging lead at 2 seconds. If you got the energy then it is superior to Jagged Strike (coz, you know, Bleeding is a wimpy condition anyway) (T/ ) 07:37, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Assassin added (but somehow I couldn't manage to zoom in properly). The reason for the omission is simply that I originally made this gallery from Nightfall, and that this provided enough screenshots to make the point. --◄mendel► 09:58, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::This needs sections. Such as 'winners', and there you put Eles and Rits; 'fail' for assassin boobs, 'man boobs' for the gay paras and the rest could be grouped in 'runner ups' and 'honorable mentions'. --Alf's Hitman 10:40, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::I like how the boobie article turned into a lead attack discussion... WTB attention span? Oh, and let the best boobies win! Let's see who beats that ele. RoseOfKali 19:22, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, ofc among the forgotten list: Elite Glad's, Elite Druid's, the Monk tattoos, Enchanter's (both regular and Elite), Mesmer Elite Luxon, ALL the ele armors except Obsidian and maybe Ancient, both Scar Patterns, Elite Cabal, Necro Tyrian/Sunspear, Assassin Canthan/Luxon/Monument, Ritualist Luxon/Shing Jea/Elite Luxon/Monument/Obsidian/(honorable mention for awesome)Norn, Dervish Vabbian, Paragon (female, people :P ) Vabbian/Ancient, and a number of Male Paragon's throws up --Gimmethegepgun 20:15, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::::I could upload; Ele elite Geo/Hydro/Aero/Lux/Sunspear/Vabbian/Kurz :P Also have Ancient, Obs and elite Pyro, but they're meh ;) --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:20, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::I walk into Gwiki and where do I find you all? Must I watch you all the time? 21:12, 13 November 2008 (UTC) The one and only thing I will say about this Fudgemuffins. That is all.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 23:13, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :liek, fgdfds? --Alf's Hitman 23:18, 13 November 2008 (UTC)